onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giro Giro no Mi
Noticeable Suggestion The Giro Giro no Mi seems to enhance the user's vision/eyes in general since Violet is able to create "superhuman tears" from her eyes. There should be some mention of that.--Electricmastro (talk) 17:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) How do we even know the iron tears are connected to the devil fruit? I don't see any relation at all. Why then, are the tears mentioned on the Giro Giro no Mi page?--Electricmastro (talk) 17:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) They are connected to the fruit obviously. She used her eyes to create them and the devil fruit is connected to her eyes. 17:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Her eyes are not connected to the devil fruit. Her insight is. (Edit conflict) Some Devil Fruits do have two separate abilities that are somewhat connected, like the Kachi Kachi no Mi that allows the user to harden himself and heat up. 17:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) We've seen weird eye powers that are not related to Devil Fruits before. Ivankov's "Hell Wink" technique does not depend on his DF. Because of that, I don't think we can confirm that the powers come from her DF or not. We should move the information to her page, and off this one. 18:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Who the hell would ever think Hell Wink isn't part of his Devil Fruit? This is also obviously part of her Devil Fruit abilities. SeaTerror (talk) 18:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) His hell wing is one of his devil fruit attacks. 18:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I say we keep it as it is and wait till more information comes out, it wouldn't suprise me if the entire eye area is affected by the fruit. Look at Law's fruit, it's completly off too.FirePit (talk) 18:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) His hell wink isn't part of his df attacks. 18:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Proof of that statement would be nice. SeaTerror (talk) 18:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It could be Life Return. Maybe she can control her tears. Also Ivankov's DF powers are centered around hormone manipulation. Hell Wink has nothing to do with that. Burningspidermonkey (talk) 18:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Life Return only affects the user's body, bodily secrets aren't part of that. I'm sure oda stated in soe SBS that it is not part of his DF power but I still say we should leave the tear thing on the devilfruit page, just till there is more information. FirePit (talk) 18:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) SBS Volume 56. 18:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I believe we should keep it here for now. We should remove it only if in the future it's revealed that it's not related to her devil fruit. 20:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) That's not how we deal with something we think is speculation. We'd usually rather leave information out than declare something that we have no way of knowing is correct. If we put it on her page, it's still correct and still one of her abilities. If we leave it here, it could not be related to her fruit at all. 22:26, June 26, 2013 (UTC) But it's not speculation. It's obviously related to her devil fruit, that's why we must keep it in the page. 22:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) That's what it looks like now. An independent ability to (over)produce, control and shape tears is more unlikely in my opinion. Remember that saying that is not part of her df means saying it's a new mysterious ability which add incoherence to the story. I also think the devil fruit enchant the eyes in different ways: the ability to read mind and X vision are obviously two different kinds. The common factor between the three ability she displayed is "eyes" (even mind eyese). Does anyone know what Giro stands for? Could it be the onomatopoeia for stare? (geez) As a matter a fact, Giro is, appropriately, a SFX for stare or glare. http://thejadednetwork.com/sfx/browse/giro/ Electricmastro (talk) 01:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) this is kinda like the "nui nui" argument, it wasnt stated in the story that it was a devil fruit even though it obviously is as there was nothing else it could be and there was enough evidence to declare it a devil fruit and its the same thing here. Violet's attack obviously steams from her devil fruit as no is no other plausible explanation for it and as we already know her devil fruit affects her ocular abilities-- 20:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) This is nothing like that, because this was actually called the Giro Giro no Mi. The problem isn't whether or not it's a Devil Fruit, but rather if her whale tear attack is part of the fruit's abilities. 23:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) im not saying the giro griro no mi isnt definitely a devil fruit im saying the attack "hierro lagrima" is like the nui nui in the sense that it hasnt been explicitly defined but that it is obvious what it is. and what it is, is an ability granted to her from her devil fruit-- 02:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It would be plausible to think the Tear Whale attack comes from her Devil Fruit, since she 'glares' downwards and snips the tears with two of her fingers acting as scissors. It is known that she places her fingers in a circular shape in front of her eyes to read people's minds, maybe she uses her fingers to execute other moves from her Devil Fruit which suggests the Tear Whale move is part of her DF. 11:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) name meaning Could someone translate the name. Mangastream calls it the goggle goggle fruit but they aren't always accurate. 22:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) http://thejadednetwork.com/sfx/search/?keyword=%E3%82%AE%E3%83%AD&submitSearch=Search+SFX&x= Radius Can someone check the radius? 4000 km/miles is just ridiculous... I'm not 100% sure but I think japanese use km and a mean of measurement and not miles. But indeed 4000km is too much. Could be 4000m=4km seems more plausible since she can see all over Dresrossa, which is a relatively small island. Yes, Japanese use SI unlike someone else... >_> http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/7945/sa3d.png 21:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) mangapanda and mangareader both use kilometres while mangastream uses miles, im more inclined to believe it is 4,000km(roughly 2,485 miles) as the Japanese use metres as their basic unit of measurement opposed to feet, plus 4,000km seems more likely then 4,000 miles, though that is just my opinion-- 22:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks Awaikage. Raven, the raw says 4000 km. I still think that's an error (4000 km is 1/10 of the Earth equator), but we have to wait the volume release to check that. If you remember something similar happened with the distance of Hody's water arrow. well maybe the OP world's earth is a lot bigger then our world's earth and 4,000km isnt that big, or as big a deal there as it is here-- 22:36, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Bird's eye As it is stated here , I believe that Violet actually uses, borrows if you like, the birds' eyes to overlook the area, instead of "sending" her own sight like a bird. That's a bad translation. Here's a better one. 16:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I've seen both of them. Are you sure we don't need someone who speaks japanese to confirm this? I think it's a big deal. :723|diff=1069347&oldid=1069343}} Klobis already did. Aohige too, on apforums. Mangastream screwing up is nothing new. 17:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if this is accurate and will help but in the chinese translations here, it says that her sight is like those of birds and she can extend her vision within a 4000km radius.Pochabotchama (talk) 17:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok I am convinced. Sorry for the drag, cheers Anime Version of Giro Giro no Mi I am uploading two different anime versions of Giro Giro no Mi, both from Episode 640. Which version do you think is better and more descriptive? Option 1: Viola aka Violet using "Peeping Mind". Option 2: Viola aka Violet uses her powers to see what's inside people's minds. XxRaderzxx (talk) 12:37, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I think that the manga version is still the best. --Meganoide (talk) 12:44, April 13, 2014 (UTC) None of the anime images show what the ability does as well as the manga does. Maybe a gif could, but I don't think they're allowed in infoboxes. 15:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Could we perhaps use a combination of images? For example, show a picture of her hand-glasses and then her seeing through them to see Sanji's body/skeleton? 17:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) The ownership thing with collages is weird and not worthe the trouble. I have to agree with Meganoide and Zodiaque, manga is the way to go. 21:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) While option 2 does have a certain explanatory image, manga is still better. 02:39, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Could we use a gif for Violet/Viola's use of her "Eye Whale" attack? Gesshoku (talk) 21:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) No. There are very few gifs on this site, and even those were hotly debated. 21:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC)